


Spidercat

by Cornholio4



Series: Spidercat [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot detailing how Kitty Pryde met Peter Parker and became his girlfriend/sidekick!</p><p>Takes place post Avengers, Amazing Spiderman & X Men Last Stand.</p><p>Sequel Coming Soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spidercat

A year,

That was how long ago Katherine “Kitty” Pryde had been a student at the Xavier Academy for Gifted Youngsters and had been a brief member of the school’s X Men team during the battle with the Brotherhood of Mutants on Alcatraz Island which lead to the downfall of the Brotherhood’s leader – the mutant terrorist known as Magneto.

Since then she had left the school and went to live with her parents in Queens, New York and enrolled in Midtown High School. She had managed to hide her mutant heritage; she felt it was safest even though the public’s opinion of mutants had softened in recent time.

She had taken her place as one of the science nerds (along with Peter Parker who she shared science class with) at the school but managed to hide herself, most of the time form the school resident bully Flash Thompson.

Five months ago New York was invaded by aliens called Chitauri and she had managed to use her mutant powers to hide her and her parents from the aliens underneath their house until it was over. She learnt from the news that the invasion was stopped by a superhuman team called “the Avengers”. She learnt that like Mutants some of the public was wondering if they were a threat.

Just three months ago a superpowered vigilante known as “Spider-Man” was seen at night taking out thugs and criminals. During the Lizard Incident at Midtown High School and Oscorp Spider-Man was there to stop it. When she saw the Lizard climbing up Oscorp Tower live on the news she was tempted to use her powers to help out until she saw Spider-Man had managed to have it taken care of.

Since then the Daily Bugle was calling him a menace, most of the New Yorkers were singing his praise and there was even a fan club calling the masked vigilante “better that those posers in the Avengers”. Even Flash Thompson was a devoted fan, even being the chairman of the school’s chapter of the fan club; she even heard rumours that the teachers including the principal wore Spider-Man shirts underneath their suits.

Soon one afternoon she had even saw the masked vigilante web-slinging through New York and had noticed him sneaking into the window of the Parker house.

Suspicious she began following Peter Parker and had once caught him red-handed changing into his Spider-Man Uniform. Coming clean he asked her to keep it a secret, to which she just smiled and nodded. She even revealed to him her mutant powers and said “I will keep your secret if you keep mine!”

They began to know eachother and Kitty even became close friends with Gwen Stacy who also knew Peter’s secret. In the previous year (before all this stuff of Avengers and Spiderman) they had been nice to eachother in class, hallways, when they had to work together on a project and when they bumped into eachother outside.

Peter explained to Kitty how she had sneaked into Oscorp posing as an intern and got bitten by a genetically altered spider and gained his powers, how he became Spider-Man to find his Uncle Ben’s killer and how a talk with Gwen’s father at dinner helped convince him to become a real hero helping the civilians on the bridge during the Lizard’s first rampage (the media and police were still not sure the Lizard had been there).

Kitty also told stories of her time at Xavier’s school and her brief stint as an X Men, Peter even making her blush when he said he thought she looked cute in her uniform when he saw the photo.

Kitty then made her own costume which was a black bodysuit (similar to her old X Men uniform) with a yellow stripe down through it and a black mask that covered all but her hair. She had begun helping Peter fight crime, even though she had not chosen a codename for herself the media had been calling her “Spider-Girl” and then “Shroud” as Spider-Man’s new partner was shrouded in mystery.

Soon after much encouragement from Gwen she and Peter began going out, she had met Peter’s aunt May who was nothing but nice to her and her parents had warmed up to Peter when he met them.

The Daily Bugle and gossip magazines were sprouting different theories on which Spider-Man’s partner is from his cousin, girlfriend, wife and even sister.

On that particular day Kitty entered the Parker Household and went upstairs after saying high to May. She used her powers to phase through Peter’s door and sported a mischievous grin as she spotted Peter resting on his bed. She went over and attempted to jump at him until his spider sense kicked him and at the last second her captured her in a grip.

Kitty was completely at Peter’s mercy as he began tickling her waist causing Kitty to laugh and she accepted defeat, not wanting to resort to using her powers. They then spent the next few minutes relaxing on Peter’s bed and in eachother’s arms.

They were unaware an organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D. were planning on finding their alter egos.


End file.
